


The Miles Between Us

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: “Oh, Yuuri. I miss you, too, zolotse. So much,” Victor said after several heartbeats. God, his voice sounded so full of love — it almost broke Yuuri. “It’s not much longer now. We’ll see each other soon. You’ll pick me up at the airport on Friday, yes?”Yuuri nodded quickly, steadying his phone when it got jostled. “Yes! Yes, I’ll be there. Makkachin, too. He can’t wait to see you.”





	The Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said with too many miles between us._
> 
> This takes place at some indeterminate time during Season 1 before they’re officially together.

“I wish I could see you in person,” Victor murmured, slumping down on his folded arms.

“It’s only a few more days,” Yuuri reminded him.

He was in Russia and Yuuri was at home in Hasetsu. It was only for a week, but it already felt far too long to Yuuri. Victor was faring no better, insisting that they Skype every day. It was only the fourth day. Three more, Yuuri could make it. He wasn’t sure if Victor could.

Yuuri glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was just after six. He should have already started to get ready to go down to the Ice Castle to practice, but Victor couldn’t talk at their normal time today. He looked back and caught Victor yawning.

“I shouldn’t keep you up,” Yuuri said apologetically. “You should get some sleep. You need to be up early, don’t you?”

Victor shrugged, smiling at Yuuri. He shifted the laptop closer to the mound of pillows he was propped up on. “Sleep is nothing compared to getting to talk to you, Yuuri. Don’t be cruel, I can’t go all day without talking to you.”

“You couldn’t have waited a few more hours? I would have gotten to talk to you tonight when you were having lunch,” Yuuri pointed out.

Victor huffed out a weighted sigh and pouted at the webcam on his laptop. “Yuuri, so mean! I would talk to you twice a day if I could.”

Yuuri blushed and averted his gaze. “I..I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I do want to see you, don’t think that please.”

“I believe you, _myshka_ ,” Victor said with a laugh. Yuuri loved that laugh, it was full of life.

That laugh made his fingers itch to touch Victor — to hug him.

“Victor?” he asked, nibbling on the corner of his mouth.

Victor snuggled closer to his pillow pile and leaned closer to the laptop. “Yes, Yuuri?”

Yuuri held his breath. He’d never admitted this to Victor before on the rare instances they’d been apart. It was completely new territory for him to allow himself to be so vulnerable for Victor. Sure, he might have broken down and cried in front of him before with the pressure of the competition heavy on his shoulders, but he’d never admitted these feelings he held locked away, deep in his heart.

“I…” Yuuri trailed off and gathered his courage. Victor stayed silent, but his expression was completely open and earnest. Yuuri struggled to meet and hold his gaze. “I miss you. It’s not the same without you here. I…I don’t sleep as well knowing you’re not in the next room.”

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists in his track pants. He said it all in such a rush he wasn’t sure if Victor understood him, but when he felt brave enough to look at Victor again his expression was full of affection, and his eyes were suspiciously shiny.

“Oh, Yuuri. I miss you, too, _zolotse_. So much,” Victor said after several heartbeats. God, his voice sounded so full of love — it almost broke Yuuri. “It’s not much longer now. We’ll see each other soon. You’ll pick me up at the airport on Friday, yes?”

Yuuri nodded quickly, steadying his phone when it got jostled. “Yes! Yes, I’ll be there. Makkachin, too. He can’t wait to see you.”

Victor’s smile was brilliant and blinding and it made Yuuri’s heart ache that he was so far away.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, drawing his focus again.

“Yes?”

Victor hesitated a moment, looking like he was almost going to leave it and go to bed. He opened and closed his mouth twice, his eyes searching Yuuri’s face through the connection of their screens.

“I don’t sleep well at all without knowing you’re near, either,” Victor admitted finally. “I hope we never have to be apart again after this trip.”

Yuuri’s breath left him in a gust, feeling as if it had been punched out of him. “Oh,” he murmured faintly.

Victor bit his lip and nodded, letting one his hands trace Yuuri’s face on the screen. “I’ll see you on Friday, Yuuri,” he said. “Goodnight, _lyubov moya_.”

“Goodnight,” Yuuri said quietly, still reeling from Victor’s admission. He barely caught the Russian that Victor had spoken, writing it off as another one of his eccentric nicknames and endearments.

They ended the connection and Yuuri flopped back onto his bed, clutching his phone to his chest. He allowed himself a moment of silent overexcitement in his head before he hauled himself out of bed to go practice at the Ice Castle. If he remembered, then he could ask Victor what that last new bit of Russian was on their next call.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> myshka - little mouse  
> zolotse - my gold  
> lyubov moya - my love
> 
> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://victuuriporkbowl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
